2 girls future
by YuuVi1412
Summary: bagaimana bila ada 2 orang perempuan dari masa depan kembali ke era dimana para penyihir masih ada ? apa yang akan terjadi ? kita lihat aja kelanjutannya :"P
1. Chapter 1

**Weh entah gw cerita tentang apa ? /plakk ==" / eh lu ==' yah udah lah langsung aja RnR ya :P**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**  
 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**  
 **By : YuuVi1412**  
 **Warning : typo :v (s), OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa didalam sebuah guild / serikat yang ada dikota Magnolia guild yang sering disebut guild dengan orang – orang aneh guild apa lagi kalo bukan guild 'Fairy Tail' ! keadaan guild tersebut ramai seperti biasa tetapi ….. tiba.. tiba….._  
 _*BRAAKKKK*_  
 _pintu guild terbuka lebar, seketika semua anggota guild memandang pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Terlihat 2 gadis yang tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah yang segar , guild hening seketika. Gadis yang menggendong temannya tadi dengan darah segar yang keluar dari kepalanya hingga darah itu bercampur dengan warna rambut hitamnya yang indah, dan diikuti isak tangis nya yang sangat kencang_  
 _dia berkata,_  
 _"hey kalian jangan Cuma diam saja bantu kami" dengan menggangkat wajahnya yang terlihat air mata yang keluar dari matanya dia berteriak sekeras – kerasnya hingga memecahkan keheningan._  
 _"tapi siapa kalian ? buat apa kalian kesini ? dari mana kali-" perkataan seorang wanita berbaju maid dengan rambut yang berwarna silver panjang yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja bar, kalimatnya terpotong karena….._  
 _"kau tak perlu tau siapa kami ! kau hanya perlu menolong kami ! tidak ! kau tidak perlu menolongku tapi tolong lah temanku Yuuki !" dia berteriak sambil menunjuk temannya Yuuki yang mempunyai rambut cok=lat yang pingsan dan digendong (?) oleh gadis berambut hitam itu, membuat semua anggota guild merasa iba dengan mereka._  
 _"tolong lah dia aku mohon ! tolong lah sahabat ku ! tolonglah Yuu-"_  
 _*BRUKK*_  
 _gadis berambut hitam yang berteriak itu tiba – tiba pingsan,semua anggota guild yang ada disana segera membawa mereka kedalam ruang kesehatan guild sedangkan wanita yang memakai pakaian barmaid dengan rambut silvernya itu segera menghubungi master Makarov mengabarkan tentang ke dua gadis itu lalu gadis berambut silver dengan memakai baju maid keluar dari ruang guild, semua anggota guild yang menunggu diluar ruang kesehatan dengan expersi khawatir kepada ke dua gadis itu._  
 _lalu tibahlah wanita berambut silver yang berpakaian maid itu dengan seorang wanita tua berambut pink._  
 _"dimana mereka ?" Tanya wanita tua itu,_  
 _"diruang kesehatan Porlyusica-san" ucap wanita ber-maid itu, ya wanita tua berambut pink ke pirangan itu bernama 'Porlyusica' dia adalah seorang tabir (?). dia langsung memasuki ruang kesehatan guild dan melihat mereka berdua yang sedang sekarat,_  
 _"mira, wendy bantu aku untuk menyembuhkan mereka" ucap Porlyusica, dengan memanggil wanita barmaid dengan rambut silver yang panjang dan indah yang bernama 'mira' sedangkan yang bernama 'wendy'adalah anak perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan naga atau biasa disebut dragon slayer._

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 _reiview nya ya maklum masih newbie bahkan aku gak ngerti cara ngepost fanfic gimana ==" haduhh aku bodoh model apaan sih ?! eehhh ….. makasih ya para readers yang cantik dan juga yang tampan (?) taplan ? tamplam ? au ah …. ==" oh jangan lupa kunjugi grup facebook kami "Komunitas Gamers Indonesia (new season)"_  
 _. .VERSION/?ref=bookmarks [Link]_  
 _dan grup teman kami yang bernama :_  
 _"Komunitas Otaku Indonesia (season 2)"_  
 _groups/KOIseason2/ [link]_  
 _inget join ya ! awas loh kalo gak join :P wee…_

 **ありがとうございまし~**  
 **Arigatōgozaimashita~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanjut ya gimana seru gak ? :") aku harap kalian terhibur :)**  
 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**  
 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**  
 **By : YuuVi1412**  
 **Warning : typo :v (s), OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

*2 jam kemudian*

Sudah 2 jam mereka menunggu kabar dari 2 orang gadis yang tidak mereka kenal dengan rasa khawatir, keheningan pun terasa diguild tersebut.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan guild yang terdapa 3 orang wanita yang mencoba menyembuhkan 2 gadis tersebut, dan tiba tiba…

Salah satu dari 2 gadis itu siuman (maksud author sadar) dan terlihat kebingungan,

"hey.. siapa nama mu ?" ucap mira, yang tersenyum manis,

"emm.. aku nagase, siapa kalian ?" ucap gadis yang bernama nagase tersebut, sambil kebingungan menghadap kearah 3 wanita didepannya,

"emm... aku mira, yang berambut pink itu bernama Porlyusica-san, dan yang berambut biru itu Wendy-chan, yoroshiku" ucap mira, sambil tersenyum manis kearah nagase,

"tapi dimana aku ?" ucap nagase sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu sambil kebingungan,

"apa kau tak ingat ? kau ada diguild fairy tail" ucap wendy sambil ikut kebingungan,

"sebelum itu siapa gadis yang kau gendong(?) tadi ?" ucap Porlyusica dengan nada datar,

Tiba-tiba nagase tersentak dan berteriak "dimana dia sekarang ?!" dengan nada ketakutan,

"dia sedang tidur tolong jangan berteriak keras – keras" ucap mira,

Nagase hanya ber Oh… riya

"bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kalian biasa disini ?" ucap wendy dengan nada bingung,

"emm… oke akan aku ceritakan" ucapku,

*Flasback*

Pagi yang cerah aku berjalan untuk berangkat sekolah, dan saat sampai disekolah seperti biasa aku hampir terlambat (xixixixixixi… siapa tu yang sering terlambat sekolah jujur aja :v) saat aku sampai dipintu kelas, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, kelas yang biasanya ramai terlihat sepi dan tenang perasaan ku mengatakan itu sesuatu yang buruk dan menuruhku untuk kembali dan turun ke lantai bawah,

Karna aku penasaran aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku ke depan sehingga jarak ku dengan pintu semakin dekat, ku pegang ganggang (?) pintu dan aku menariknya,

Saat melihat keadaan kelas saat itu mataku bahkan tidak bisa berkedip dan mulutku terbuka, aku sangat terkejut bukan main melihat kelas ku yang penuh dengan darah segar dan aku meliha…

Teman-teman ku dilantai bercercan darah seketika aku menutup mulut dan mataku mengeluarkan air mata, 'teman-teman ku yang aku cinta, mati ! teman-teman ku sayang, mati !' dalam batin ku yang menjerit-jerit melihat teman-teman ku,

*TESS*

Suara tetesan darah yang jatuh kelantai, membuat ku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke suara tersebut, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sahabatku yang paliang aku cinta, aku sayang, dan paling ingin aku lindungi tergeletak penuh darah disekujur tubuhnya,

Aku lansung menghampiri nya, sedih ku bercampur aduk dengan kekhawatiran akan sahabat dan teman-temannya tersebut, air yang terus mengalir dari mataku,

Aku memeluk sahabatku sambil menangis, aku merasakan kalau dia masih hidup aku mencoba menggendong nya dan tiba tiba,

"hi apa kau melupakan ku ada disini" ucap seorang laki lagi didepan pintu kelas ku,

Aku terkejut melihatnya tiba tiba disitu, aku yang tetap menggendong sahabatku itu sambil memojokan diri karena laki laki yang tadinya didepan pintu semakin dekat dengan kami aku pun berteriak,

"siapa pun tolong kami" ucap ku sambil berteriak,

"tidak aka nada yang mendengarkan suara teriakan mu itu" ucap laki laki itu dengan senyum yang menakutkan membuat tubuhku tidak bias bergerak dia tiba tiba,

*BRAKK*

Dia memukul kepala ku dengan sebuah bola hitam (author : mungkin sebesar jeruk) yang mengeuarkan tangan yang tiba tiba memukulku sehingga kepalaku menghantam dinding dibelakangku, dan darah keluar dari kepala ku bercampur dengan warna rabutku,

Aku yang tengah terkulai lemah dilantai mencoba untuk meraih tangan sahabatku yang berada disampingku, saat aku bisa meraih tangan nya aku menggengamnya dengan erat,

"maafkan aku yuuki-chan" ucapku dengan mataku yang penuh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir,

"cih, manusia menjijikan" ucap laki laki itu dengan rasa kesalnya,

"apa maksudmu kau juga manusia !" ucapku yang sangat marah melihatnya menghina 'manusia',

"kau sangat berani sekali bahkan saat keadaan mu seperti ini bisa bisa nya kau melawanku, apa kau pikir punya kekuatan, hah ?!" ucap laki laki itu dengan sombong,

"selama aku masih bernafas aku akan terus melindungi orang – orang aku sayang" ucapku dengan penuh percaya diri,

"huh, kau sangat aneh, sebagai hadiahnya akan aku kirim kau ke era sihir biar kau tau betapa lemahnya dirimu didunia ini" ucapnya dengak ketawa jahat bercampur aduk dengan kesombongannya, dan tiba tiba dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam (author : sebesar jeruk loh :v )

"apa maksu-" ucapku terpotong saat aku melihat cahaya hitam menghampiri ku

"selamat tinggal cewek aneh & dan bawalah gadis aneh disebelah mu itu juga" ucapnya dengan ketawa jahat,

Aku yang melihat cahaya hitam itu semkin dekat segera merangkul sahabatku dalam pelukanku, sebelum cahaya hitam itu benar benar berada didepan ku,

"kau akan membayar semua ini cowo belagu" ucap ku didetik detik terakhir,

Dan saat aku bangun aku sudah tiba didepan pintu guild yang besar itu, dengan darah yang masih mengalir dikepala ku itu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir aku menggendong sahabat ku tersebut dan membuka pintu guild secara paksa.

Setelah itu aku tidak tau

*End flashback*

Ketiga wanita didepanku terlihat terkejut dengan ceritaku,

"jadi kau dari masa depan !" ketiga wanita itu berteriak didepan ku dengan expresi terkejut,

"memang iya, hehehe maaf membuat kalian terkejut" ucapku sambil tertawa polos,

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Gimana seru gak ? RnR Ya :)  
makasih ya para readers yang cantik dan juga yang tampan (?) taplan ? tamplam ? au ah …. ==" oh jangan lupa kunjugi grup facebook kami "Komunitas Gamers Indonesia (new season)"  
. .VERSION/?ref=bookmarks [Link]  
dan grup teman kami yang bernama :  
"Komunitas Otaku Indonesia (season 2)"  
groups/KOIseason2/ [link]  
inget join ya ! awas loh kalo gak join :P wee…

 **ありがとうございまし~**  
 **Arigatōgozaimashita~**


End file.
